prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Greenlight (Theme Song)
Greenlight was the official theme song for WrestleMania 33. It is performed by Pitbull featuring Flo Rida and LunchMoney Lewis. Theme Lyrics Pitbull: Red light, green light Everybody take a shot Red light, green light Give me everything you got Red light, green light Mister 305 Flo Rida and LunchMoney Three Miami boys, you know what time it is Lewis: Give me the green light, oh yeah Cause I'm ready to go Let's have a good time, let's go What you waiting for? You only got one life, one life And we gon' live it up So give me the green light, give it to me Cause I'm ready to go, oh, oh, oh Wee-oh, wee-oh, wee-oh, wee-oh, oh, oh Cause I'm ready to go, oh, oh, oh Wee-oh, wee-oh, wee-oh, wee-oh, oh, oh Give me the green light Pitbull: I got the green light mami and you know what that means That we could do anything, anything that you dream I wanna make you ooh, ah, until you scream And I practice what I preach, if you know what I mean I'mma about that mami, yeah I got the key and I'mma lock that mami Yeah, we can roll and I'mma rock that mami I do what I say and say what I mean, now let me jump in between I'm getting loose in this thing, like OJ the Juice in this thing Feeling like Left Eye, boy, I burn the roof in this thing I got all the women getting naked, feeling like Luke in this thing Think it's a game Now I got the green lit and the green right All I need is, mami, for you to give me the green light So I can run through it like an easy pass Find the G-spot and step on the gas Lewis: Give me the green light, oh yeah Cause I'm ready to go Let's have a good time, let's go What you waiting for? You only got one life, one life And we gon' live it up So give me the green light, give it to me Cause I'm ready to go, oh, oh, oh Wee-oh, wee-oh, wee-oh, wee-oh, oh, oh Cause I'm ready to go, oh, oh, oh Wee-oh, wee-oh, wee-oh, wee-oh, oh, oh (Right now, right now) Give me the green light Rida: Baby, I got the Midas, I'm Flo Rida You know I'm all about that thing, that thing If she ready then I'm ready Pull up on her with the Chevy Real talk when that light turn green (Let go) Give me what I ask for, I got a passport Mister international, I hit the airport If you knew the kind of work that I transport That Rihanna do me dirt, took a crash course I like the cleanest, greenest, leanest Sabrina, Venus, Flo a Genius, smokin' Phoenix You've never seen this, I have a dream this That 200 on the dash, got me fiending So I'm tryna ride out, hide out Round these stripes, Indy 500, vibe out Whyl out, shot out Beehive, hit the honeycomb hideout, ayy Lewis: Give me the green light Cause I'm ready to go Let's have a good time (Right now, right now) What you waiting for? You only got one life And we gon' live it up So give me the green light, let's go Cause I'm ready to go, oh, oh, oh Wee-oh, wee-oh, wee-oh, wee-oh, oh, oh Cause I'm ready to go, oh, oh, oh Wee-oh, wee-oh, wee-oh, wee-oh, oh, oh (Right now, right now) Give me the green light & LunchMoney Lewis: Red light, green light Everybody take a shot Red light, green light Give me everything you got Red light, green light Everybody take a shot Red light, green light What you waiting for? Lewis: Give me the green light, oh yeah Cause I'm ready to go Let's have a good time, let's go What you waiting for? You only got one life, one life And we gon' live it up So give me the green light, give it to me Cause I'm ready to go, oh, oh, oh Wee-oh, wee-oh, wee-oh, wee-oh, oh, oh Cause I'm ready to go, oh, oh, oh Wee-oh, wee-oh, wee-oh, wee-oh, oh, oh (Right now, right now) Give me the green light Category:WWE Theme songs